A Performance Ruined!
by PandatheCookie
Summary: Ikuto's orchestra comes to play in Japan. The Guardians go to watch them, but what happens when they see an X-Egg? Where did the X-egg appear from? Some Tadamu, Amuto and stuff


I was walking to school, when I heard a familiar, voice yell," Amu-chan!" I turned around and saw it was Tadase-kun. "Good morning Amu-chan", he said and smiled, "Look what I found while I was walking to school." He showed me a poster, I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Ikuto's orchestra was coming to perform here in Japan! Tadase looked at me and said, "We're going to go see them with the other Guardians."

I returned the poster to him and said, in my "Cool and Spicy" character, "Well, that'll seem fun…we should head to school before we are late." Tadase-kun nodded and we walked together towards the school. When we got to the gate we saw the other Guardians, they had the posters too. I was starting to wonder how they saw them, but I didn't.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled and she put the poster all up in my face, "Looky, Looky, Amu-chi!" I pushed the poster away from my face and said, "I know about that Yaya, Tadase-kun showed it to me today." Yaya made a suspicious face, "Oh Tadase-kun did." Rima also made the same face, "Hmm…..Amu and Tadase together…suspicious."

I started to blush and yelled at them," It's not like that!" Nagihiko looked at Tadase-kun and asked, "Anything you would like to tell us, King?" Tadase-kun blushed a little and said, "No, I just met her on the way…Oh look at the time we should start heading to class." We headed for our class. Rima and I walked together and when we got into class all the students started fighting over which one of us was better. I got tired of it so I yelled, "Be quiet!" Rima added, "This is foolish." They all stared at us while we walked to our desks. In my head I was thinking, "What did I just do?! I'm so embarrassed this is so not in my character!"

Afterschool, Rima and I head to the Royal Garden. Our meeting today was about The Guardians going to watch Ikuto's orchestra perform. I was really excited…inside, but I didn't want to show it to anyone. "We all will meet in the front of the building, at 6," Tadase-kun said. We all agreed and when the guardian meeting was finished we all went home. I got home and went straight to my room. I lay down on my bed, I was wondering if we would be able to actually talk to Ikuto. Also, I was wondering if he was still the same as before. After thinking for a while, I fell asleep, I was dreaming about seeing Ikuto again, except….he was different…..really different.

The next morning I woke up, and got ready for school. I felt really excited, but also worried. I was worried that Ikuto might not be the same as before. "Amu-chan?" said Ran, "Are you ok?" I nodded and started walking to school. "Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled as she was running towards me. I turned around and said, "Oh hi Yaya." Yaya stopped right in front of me and said, "Amu-chi, if you don't hurry you'll be late to school!" I had totally forgot about that! I walked faster, while Yaya was skipping next to me. We got to the crosswalk and saw Nagihiko there. "Nagi-kun!" Yaya yelled. Nagihiko looked at us and walked to us, "Good morning Amu-chan, good morning Yuiki-san." I was about to say Good morning back, but I saw Rima, "Rima!" I yelled, Rima saw me and smiled. Then she walked to me, "Good morning Amu." She said. "Good morning Mashiro-san." Nagihiko said and smiled. Rima gave him a glare, "Not again." I thought in my mind. Then we all got to class.

After school, we didn't have a guardian meeting so I went straight home. I went to my room and started looking for something to wear. "Miki?" I said and Miki instantly started drawing some clothes for me to wear. There were so many different styles, but the one I chose was a white, tank top, with a little, blue sweater, and some blue shorts. When I finished, I walked to the front of the building, where Tadase-kun, Nagihiko, and Rima were already waiting. "Where's Yaya?" I asked, Rima pointed to an Ice cream truck that was just across the street. Yaya came back eating some ice cream. "Let's go, we don't want to miss the concert do we?" Tadase-kun said.

We all walked into the building. I was walking slower than anyone else, because I was spacing-out. When I finally "came back to Earth" I noticed that I was…lost. I walked around trying to find the other Guardians, but they were nowhere to be found. "Amu-chan, I think we're lost." Said Suu. I was about to say something to her, but as I was walking, something or someone pulled me to the side! I was so scared I didn't know what to do! Then I heard a familiar voice, "Yo." The familiar voice said. Then, another voice said, "I think she got scared nya~" I looked up and saw...IT WAS IKUTO! "Ikuto?!" I yelled, then I quickly moved away from him, "Going around scaring people isn't nice, you know."

He laughed at me, "Who said I want to be nice?" he said with an evil grin. I glared at him and said, "I have to go look for the others, good luck." I smiled and walked away and started looking for the other Guardians. I had finally found them, they were buying some candy for Yaya, of course. We all went to watch the performance, the orchestra sounded wonderful. The music was gentle and joyful.

All of a sudden, one of the violinists stood up and started to play something different than the others. At first, I thought it was just part of the song, but then I saw X-Eggs come out of people around us. I looked at the other Guardians and they nodded. "My heart, Unlock!" the Guardians say, as we character transformed. The X-Eggs started attacking us, Rima used Juggling party to corner them, while Yaya used her Duckies, and Nagihiko used Blaze Shot. While they were busy doing that Tadase-kun and I took on other ones, except they were stronger. I used Prism Music, then Tadase-kun used White Decoration.

"Negative Heart, Lock on." I said as I started to purify the X-Eggs, "Open Heart!" I continued as I put my hands into a shape of a heart in front of the Humpty Lock. All the X-Eggs changed back to normal. The violinist stopped playing, and the performance continued. After the performance Tadase-kun and I ran into Ikuto while walking home. We all sat on a bench and started talking.

"Seems like you both haven't changed a bit." Ikuto said. "Same goes for you." I said with a glare. We talked for a few minutes. "Well we have to get going." Tadase said, "You should also, it's getting dark." We said farewell to Ikuto, and started on our way. Tadase-kun turned around and said, "Thank you nii-san, until next time!" Ikuto smirked and said, in a teasing voice, "Take care of Amu for me." He disappeared into the darkness. "Until next time." I smiled and said to myself.


End file.
